In some computing facilities, each server in a rack may include its own power supply that converts higher voltage alternating current power into lower voltage direct current power suitable for consumption by computing devices included in the servers. Other computing facilities may include computing devices, such as servers, mounted in a rack that includes a common power supply mounted in the rack. The common power supply may convert higher voltage alternating current power into lower voltage direct current power suitable for consumption by the computing devices mounted in the rack.
In some situations, power supplies included in individual servers or power supplies mounted in a rack and shared by multiple computing devices may have a usable life that exceeds a usable life of the servers or computing devices that are supported by the power supplies. Thus, power supplies with remaining usable life may be prematurely replaced when servers or racks are upgraded. Additionally power supplies included in individual servers or common power supplies mounted in racks may occupy space in a rack that could otherwise be occupied by additional servers or computing devices. In a similar manner, power supplies included in individual servers or common power supplies mounted in racks may generate waste heat that consumes cooling resources or other shared resources that could otherwise be used to support additional servers or computing devices mounted in the rack.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.